


Kingdom dust

by Kindred



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is not dead!, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel), depressed Thor, loki is little shit, so is Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Thor; you are the ruler of a Kingdom dust and ashes.” He tells him as he looks up into the blue-eyed man.“Then you are my Queen of my dead Kingdom.” Loki saves him a small smile as he presses a kiss to Thor’s face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's forget about the new Avengers film

They were the last of their people, Thor a King of a dead realm and Loki a prince of a kingdom of ashes. They were alone on a ship travailing through space heading to Midgard, the journey will take a year maybe 2 in that time they need to find a way to keep each other sane. Thor would find sleep hard to come by; he would often stay away at night for hours looking out the windows as the stars fly past them. Loki could see the pain reflected on his brother’s remaining eye, the pain of not being able to save his people.

It was only a week into their long journey Loki had hardly seen his brother, his quarters were empty and his meals untouched. It was late at night when he was woken from his sleep; Loki frowned as he sat up in his bed and glared as he pushed himself out of the bed using the sheets to cover himself as he walks over to the door. The thumps were firm but soft making Loki wonder what the large fool is up to now. “Have you drunk our supply of booze?” Loki asked as he opens the door, he stood there and sees the large blonde looking down at him. His good eye stared into the bright green orbs of the dark-haired trickster “Thor what do you want?” He asked  
“You” He growled as he walks into the room and cups Loki’s face and kisses him on the lips. The dark-haired god gasped as he drops his sheets to the ground.

Thor growled as he moved them both towards Loki’s bed keeping his lips on his brother afraid if he pulls away for a moment that his last connection to his old life. Loki moaned as he warped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him close as he felt Thor’s large rough hands move down his sides and over his hips to the curve of his backside. Finely Thor pulled back and looked down at the delicate features “I’m not going to leave you.” Loki whispered, “You can’t get rid of me that easily brother.”   
“No.” Thor rumble as he pushed Loki onto the bed and took in his beautiful form “No my brother.” Loki raised an eyebrow as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.  
“If I’m not your brother then what am I?” He asked,   
“My world, my lover…” He climbs onto the bed and kneels in between Loki’s legs; he ran his hands down the pale thighs “My wife, my Queen.” He whispered as he hooked his fingers under Loki’s chin and got him to look at him.   
“What brought this on?” Loki asked as he ran his fingers down Thor’s throat to the bare chest.  
“It’s just us.”  
“Often said, in the end, it would just be us.” He smiled, as he glads his fingers down the blonde god’s chest down to the front of his trousers. 

Thor watched Loki’s fingers work as he removed his cock and started to stroke it slowly “What is it that you want from me, Thor?” He asked the blonde raised an eyebrow as he leaned himself down placed his hands either side of Loki’s head.  
“I thought it is clear what I wanted from you?” He asked, his voice husky and deep as the angelic-looking trickster smiled at him as his green-eyed looked down at the impressive length of Thor’s cock.   
“Oh I see what it is you want to do right now, but in the long run? We are travailing in a tin can bound for your beloved Midgard. We are the last of our people Thor; you are the ruler of a Kingdom dust and ashes.” He tells him as he looks up into the blue-eyed man.   
“Then you are my Queen of my dead Kingdom.” Loki saves him a small smile as he presses a kiss to Thor’s face.   
“Oh, my alpha how long has it been since we been this close?” Loki whispered as he guided Thor into his body.

He gasped and whimpered as the larger man pushed himself in a little deeper “Far too long.” He growled as he buried his face into Loki’s throat as he listens to the whimpers “Am I the only one to get this reaction out of you?”He purred as he started to mouth at his throat.   
“You may have been the first to take me, but you aren’t the only one to make quake.” The green-eyed man moaned as Thor continued to slide in deeper. He growled as he bites down on Loki’s throat as he started to rock his hips, the omega moaned as he titled his head more to let the blonde mark him up. 

Thor started to move faster his thrust becoming more powerful; all Loki could do was hold on and moan as he warped his legs around the muscular god’s hips. He dragged his nails across Thor’s back as he felt the large organ batter his sweet spot, pulling his mouth away from the slender throat Thor takes Loki’s hands and pins them above his head. “Beg for my knot.” He growled as he slowed his movements down until Thor stopped moving altogether. Loki whines and tried to move his hips but Thor gathered the omega’s wrists in one hand, freeing up his other hand and pressing it down onto the omega’s wiggling hips.   
“No Thor pleases!” Loki whimpered “MOVE!” He sobbed,   
“Then beg for my knot Loki.” He purred as he started to rub his hand over the dark-haired god’s stomach, with feather light touches. “Don’t you want my seed to fill you? To grow within you? Don’t you want to be a good queen for your king?” He pushed the start of the swell of his knot into the omega and watched him gasp. “I want you to finally take your place by my side belly round filled with my pups.”  
“FUCK!” Loki sobbed “Yes you evil bastard pup me up fill me, please! He cried, but when Thor made no movement Loki screamed “PLEASE ALPHA I WANT YOUR KNOT TO FILL ME. I WANT MY BELLY SWOLLEN WITH YOUT SEED!” 

Thor gave Loki a dark grin as he pushed his hips forward pushing his knot into the omega, causing him he cried out as he felt it continue to grow. Loki gasped his eyes wide as his whole body shook as his orgasm ripped through him, Thor growled as he kept thrusting into his brother holding his hips tightly as he watched Loki lay there on the bed. His body trembling and his eyes glazed over as Thor reached his peak, the blonde alpha howled like wolf digging his nails into the already bruised hips as his knot finely burst. Loki gave a whimper as he felt his alpha fill him with his seed, lowering himself down Thor pressed himself on top of Loki and kissed him on the lips pushed the sides of his sweaty hair. Nipping Loki on the throat Thor chuckled as Loki was still trembling in his arms “I hope you had enough sleep Loki because I plan on us being stuck together for a while.”   
“W-When they cut your hair, di-did they turn off your nice guy switch.”

2 years later…   
By the time they arrived at Midgard the ship no longer has two occupants. They have found out that they were not the only ones to escape Asgard destruction another ship had left before they did. Thor smiled as he placed his hand on his Queen’s swollen stomach of their 4th child. Thor’s friends were a little shocked to see three other children belong to the God of thunder and the God of mischief. Twin boys that were identical even down to their heterochromia iridium, they had one green eye and one blue but while one boy it one right eye green and left eye blue the second boy had it the other way around. Thor proudly named them Elijah and Isaiah names he had heard on Midgard years ago when he first arrived at the planet. 

Their 3rd was a little girl with bright blue eyes and mope of black hair, she clung to Loki like a lifeline as she sucked her thumb she was only 5 months old but she already shows she more like her mother in some ways. Loki called her Echo and smiled happily at her and then his boy as they stood next to their father. Both boys was stood behind Thor and appeared on his legs to look up Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

“My friends!” Thor greeted them as he walked up to the small group that came to met them, “I hope you don’t we came here, Asgard was destroyed and we are looking for a safe place until we can find a new home.” He beamed as he crushed Tony in a hug.   
“Could have called ahead.” Tony choked out as he felt his feet touch the ground. Once he could get air back into his lungs he looked at the group behind Thor. “The haircut looks good and the patch,” Tony tells him. Thor brushes his hand over his hair and chuckled.   
“It’s not bad, Loki likes it.” He turns to his mate who raised a single eyebrow at him. 

Tony frowned and scratched the top of his head as he watched more people leave the ship, he wondered if he has enough room for all these people. Thor fussed over Loki making sure he was okay as he rubbed his bump and kissed the dark-haired god on the cheek and then the little girl. “Okay, I have a couple of questions.” He says.   
“I will answer any or all of your questions but first I would like to make sure my mate is sat down and resting and my people would like to rest. While the ship is big enough we started to get low on supplies, your planet is quite far away from the nearest outpost.”   
“Ummm sure… Oh, you will be happy to hear Bruce made it home.”   
“BRILLANT!” Thor chuckled; he turned to see Loki as he followed behind as he gathers Elijah and Isaiah to follow their father. 

The rest of the Asgardian followed into the Avengers compound as Thor told Tony about Asgard’s destruction when the pepper haired man walks around the corner “Bruce you made it!” Thor's voice boomed   
“Thor your acting like an over-excited child.” Loki tells him with a raised eyebrow “Hello Doctor Banner.” Loki says. Before the doctor could say anything Thor also pulled him into a bone crush hug.  
“H-Hi.” He choked out, his glasses fell off his face and onto the floor, one of the twins picked it up and tried to put them on his face, but they were just too big.   
“Mama looks!” Isaiah said, he waved them around using the arms. Loki smiled as he watched Elijah tried to put them on and blinked. Thor put Bruce down and patted his back almost knocking him down.   
“Don’t break them, boys, gave them back to Doctor Banner he needs them more than you two,” Loki tells them, Elijah walks over to Bruce and holds them up to him.  
“Doctor.” He squeaked,  
“Thank you.” He smiled, as he let the little boy push the glasses back on his face. Then the twins held their arms out to him, the man frowned and looked up at Loki and Thor.   
“They like you,” Loki tells him; Bruce couldn’t help but smile more as he scoops up the two boys.   
“You two have been busy.”  
“You notice, my husband is planning on repopulating the New Asgard.” He jokes, Bruce chuckles as he turns to see Tony look at him with wide eyes.   
“We better hid the omegas.” Bruce joked back with him as he nods to the teen talking with Thor.

They walked up to Thor who was chating with a teen who was staring at him in awe “Best buddies are we?” Tony frowned towards Bruce. “Peter step away from the muscular alpha.” He grabs the teen by his bag and put him between himself and Bruce.   
“B-But Mr Stark its Thor!” Peter cried out  
“And he is an alpha and knocked up his brother and has got 4 kids.” Ironman mutter as he made sure the teen wasn’t going anywhere near the blonde, he liked Thor but he didn’t trust him with his omega ward.  
“Actually Mr Stark…” Loki started to talk “Me and Thor are not related, which you should know and I am carrying twins again.” Loki tells him with a smile “But yes I would worry about your charge, my brother liked omegas.”   
“Loki!” Thor looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I know you brother, I may be your queen but your eye will fall on any pretty omega with the right hips that walks your way.” Loki smiled as Thor growled low as he smirked at his mate.   
“Wait am I pretty?” Peter asked as he looked at Loki, the dark-haired god smirked and winked at him. This just caused Peter to blush and bright shade of red.  
“Yeah you’re gorgeous; this is why I need you to keep taking those suppressants and scent blockers. We don’t want another problem like with Wade.” Tony rumbled as he looked up to see Steve coming to greet them.   
“Wow, that is a lot of people.”   
“Yeah… they will be here a little while until they find somewhere to be new Asgard.”

When the other Asgardians were placed in their rooms and showed, the small group headed to the lounge area. “How did you end back on Midgard?” Loki asked Bruce as he put the twins down.   
“Oh, your friend Heimdall used the Bifrost to get him here.” Thor turned to Loki who shrugged before looking back at the man.   
“Where is he?” Thor asked  
“I thought he was with you? No?”  
“No.” Loki said, “When we arrived at the ship there was no one there, we assumed that they were all dead. We left believe we were the last of Asgard, it was only a year later we came across another ship but Heimdall wasn’t among them.”   
“So it was just you two alone for a year?” Steve asked, “How did you not go insane.”   
“Oh, he did.” Loki pointed to Thor and then waved at his children.  
“You love us.” Thor rumbled proudly at his children and notices that they have made their way over to the teen that was sat on a chair. Peter has been listening to every word that was spoken that he didn’t notice the two 2-year-olds sneaking up on him. His thumb when he saw two blonde haired boys look up at him their blur and green eyes staring at him made him feel nervous. “Umm Hi?” He said softly, Elijah and Isaiah climbed up onto the chair and made themselves happy in Peter’s lap as they nuzzled into his side.   
“I said they would be alphas.” Thor beamed   
“This doesn’t prove anything you big ape.” Loki frowned   
“Children don’t present until they are in the early teens, however, you do get some signs in their early years,” Clint said as he walks into the room with Scott.   
“Where the hell have you two been?” Tony asked, “We could have done with your help like last week!” He his voice getting loud and Echo started to whimper, making Loki glare at him as he tried to calm down his little girl.   
“What we were on Daddy petrol? Scott said, “First things first I will take care of my own before I take care of everyone else’s own…” He frowned and looked at Clint “That didn’t sound right?”   
“It sounded better in the car.” 

He then turns and sees Loki and frowns, he takes a step back and snarls “What is he doing here?” He growled, Thor stood up and stood in front of his family and growled back. He towered over Clint and bared his teeth his one good eye seems to turn dark.   
“Back down you, two or I will have Peter web you both to the outside of the building,” Tony warned as he looked at the teen to see him pinned by two toddlers.   
“Sure I will back down, as long as he does no funny business.”   
“I’m pregnant with twins and I am still feeding my daughter, I am in no state to do any ‘funny business’ as you call it. The best I could do is set my alpha on you and watch him rip your part.” He grinned; it was a terrifying grin because he knows that Thor would kill to protect him and their children.  
“On that note dinner.”


End file.
